Lords of Aorangi Pavillion
by Ovis
Summary: The regulars leave Seigaku, forging divergent paths and seeking their own futures. For the tensai he is, Fuji never stared down his road hard enough to predict what would come in the end. Tezuka x Fuji
1. Chapter 1

**Lords of Aorangi Pavillion  
**_By Ovis_

Prologue

_If I had known you'd take the world by storm in ten years, perhaps I would've altered my decisions this day. But seemingly, like everything and everyone else around you, I was drawn into your world. Ensnared, captivated. Unable to resist the one inevitable whirlwind that swept me away. _

* * *

The frigid air was sweet with moisture, and though stinging to my cheeks and ears, smelled wonderful as I inhaled deeply. Darkness quickly descended the streets as thunder rumbled off in the distance.

Pulling off my gloves, I tucked them into my heavy coat pocket before grabbing a large fistful of snow from the front steps. My reddened hands carefully took the letter out of it's envelop and replaced it with the dumpling-like snowball.

Yumiko gave me a quizzical look as I shut the front door and made a beeline towards the refrigerator.

"Syusuke, you know that's unsanitary."

I grinned. "Aa, but it's going to rain soon. I've waited quite a while to taste this snowfall." Tucking my prized delicacy behind a bag of fish, I rearranged the mess of frozen items until I found it satisfactory.

Yumiko gave me a whimsical smile as she pulled my coat off. "You have something against Hyoutei?" she whispered mischievously. Ah, the insignia on the envelop.

"Saa, maybe a smidgen." A soft laugh was her only response.

I watched carefully as she used a foot to scoot my discarded shoes into place on her way to the foyer closet. I took her refrain as a blessing to do as I wished.

It's one of the reasons why I love her.

"Thank you, nee-san" I called pleasantly, before climbing the stairs.

Closing the door quietly behind me, I sat down and flopped backwards onto my bed, the impact winding me slightly.

Dessert would be exciting today.

Memorizing the phone number at the bottom, I started folding the letter and calculated the yearly savings for my family.

_It's a lot of yen for unenthusiastic tennis and middling entrance exam scores. _

I am not a tennis machine that will play for anyone who pushes the button.

I sailed the paper airplane towards my laptop. It landed soundly on the desk. Lulled into a drifting half-slumber as I thought, my eyes simply closed on their own accord. The thunder was getting closer.

Hyoutei is an elevator school. What's the fun if you can't rebuild your reputation?

Offhand images of Sasaki-sensei and the junior selection camp wavered through. I carved out the improvements to Atobe's tennis during Nationals, and then my mind wandered to the clubroom, Eiji, and our classroom. My lungs caved inward then, just a little.

Graduation is in four months, my time is up.

I_ will_ miss the convenience of lollygagging. But Idecided two terms ago to avoid approaching the end looking backwards. I'm resigned to accept that this will probably be the last time I see the regulars, the courts… that I may never feel-

Ah, tsk. How childish of me.

Topping selections are far less depressing.

Ginger with prune juice sounds good. I've had my eye on that bottle in the supermarket for a while. Or should I try the alfalfa with lemon again? Mn… what to do?

Five minutes passed as I vegetated and listened to the rain.

Piercing russet eyes and a disheveled mane eventually seduced and wormed a way into my thought process. I sat up then, mind suddenly clear.

_What can they possibly offer someone like you, who is double in my talent and worth? _

I think… I will be irritated if it's also a full scholarship. There is no such thing as _paying_ a student the going rate to attend a school after all.

* * *

Winter break was in two hours.

"One more exam to go and that prune juice will be mine, Eiji."

The look on Eiji's face could only be described as incurable seasickness. Visibly wilting in his seat, the redhead clutched his stomach in a groaning sob.

"Uhhuhuh, Fujiii, I'm gunna fail this test if you keep saying things like that! How can you drink prunes? You know, you'll get wrinkly if-"

"Kikumaru-kun, if you have something to say, do so in English!" came the bark as Toshinari-sensei passed his row. "Otherwise, be quiet while the test is in place."

"Y-yes, ma'am!" he yelped, straightening.

A few classmates in front shot us sidelong glances before passing back the packets of exams. Eiji grinned sheepishly and ducked his head, wrinkling his nose.

"Sorry," I whispered, laughing.

* * *

Things before winter vacation were always a bit shaky. Everything that needed to be done from morning to the final bell would always be done just a little louder and a share hastier.

Eiji and I parted ways after-school, promising to meet up after he came back from his family skiing trip.

"I'll be going ahead then!" he called, waving back as he ran towards the gates. I watched his retreating figure until I could no longer see the red in his hair.

Four months.

With a smile, I turned back to my locker. Students passed me on their way outside, chatting excitedly about their plans over break. Others debated term final questions, or exchanged parting words.

I wonder how things will change when we come back.

"Fujiko!" I looked up to see Kawamura's friendly grin as he started changing shoes beside me.

"Ah, Taka-san, your class got out late."

"Mn, that math final was really hard!" he sighed, rubbing the back of his head in frustration. "Oh, is Eiji still here?" he asked, looking for his locker.

"He went ahead. His family's leaving today for the slopes."

Taka-san laughed. "Wah, that sounds like fun. I was supposed to relay a message from Tezuka to you guys, but I'm sure he'll get the e-mail when he comes back."

I sat upright at the sound of our ex-captain's name.

"Saa, how rare of Tezuka."

Kawamura nodded. "I was surprised myself. There's going to be an after-school meeting for the retired regulars, second of January."

I started buttoning my coat. "It'll be good to see everyone again. I'll make sure Eiji knows." I turned to him. "What's the topic?"

Taka-san grimaced with embarrassment. "Ah… I was a little too afraid to ask…"

I smiled. "I can do it for you."

"Nh, F-Fuji… well, you see, Tezuka had to wrap up student council-"

I patted his arm. "I'm just kidding, Taka-san."

* * *

It was close to five o'clock when I left the supermarket, my costly 858.88 yen prune juice bagged and tucked under my arm. I wound the scarf twice around my neck as the wintry air hit my face, and started a trot towards the direction of my house. It would be completely dark soon.

"Fuji."

I turned to see Tezuka standing a little ways behind. School bag still slung over his shoulder, temperate eyes focused evenly on me.

I stared back a good two seconds before remembering to smile, greeting him.

"Saa, looks like you caught me with my guard down, captain. I didn't know grocery shopping could be so perilous."

Tezuka quirked the side of his mouth slightly, his eyes stormy with partial amusement and a degree of irritation. Ignoring my underhanded prod at him, he walked past me and fixed his glasses.

"Where are you going?" he asked quietly, expecting me to follow. He slowed down when I did, accommodating our difference in height.

"Home, to enjoy prune juice, ginger, and dirty frozen water," I articulated readily.

If Tezuka thought it strange, his face gave none of it away. Auburn eyes wandered to my paper bag curiously, but said nothing. "Did you just leave student-council?"

"Aa," he nodded. I smiled, idly staring at the pavement as we walked in cordial silence. Tezuka didn't ask if I was informed about our meeting after break, so I didn't bring it up.

As the darkness descended, I could feel my emotions drumming lightly over my stomach. Like with Eiji, I decided it would be better if I repressed any misgivings over the next term or feelings of finality. I needed to detach myself from the relationships I had built.

_How many more times would I walk with Tezuka like this?_

I steered clear of the topic.

Though I do have a burning curiosity for the future endeavors of our class president - needless to say that the majority of the graduating student body does as well - I didn't want to ask him just now. He and I really were the only two I knew of who hadn't chosen a school or voiced intentions to yet.

Oishi and Eiji had gotten into Tohei nearby. About one-fourth of Seigaku's graduates usually ended up there. Taka-san would be attending public school over financial troubles at home. He would resign from tennis to work for his father. Inui was offered a lump sum to attend a well known all-boys boarding school in Osaka.

And I?

My mind wandered to the paper airplane sitting in plain sight on my desk. The one that had simply found its way into my mailbox. I turned to watch my ex-captain for a moment, gauging if these unanswered questions swimming in my brain were the right ones to ask. Something in his body language told me that he was fatigued, but not noticeably so.

"You're not allergic to anything are you, Tezuka?"

"Hm?" he voiced, startled out of his thoughts. "No food allergies I should know about? Not octopus, right?"

Staring at me in a rare instance of boyish simplicity, he finally answered no very slowly.

"Good. Stay right here for a minute. I'll be right back, promise!" I trotted across the street, leaving a mystified Tezuka standing on the corner.

* * *

"Ah, this hits the spot." I joyfully applied another glob of hot sauce on the taroyaki before popping it into my mouth. So good!

Leaning against the stone railing next to me, Tezuka waited as I finished the last one, an empty styrofoam container between us. I grinned as he emptied our trash nearby, thanking me politely in the process.

"Is there a reason why you chose taroyaki?"

"I don't know. You seem like someone who enjoys tentacles, Tezuka." The boy shot me a disapproving look. "And, when you have too many things weighing you down, a little food can go a long way," I added mildly, opening my eyes.

The other boy met my intent gaze steadily. Bathed in the dim city lights, an uncharacteristic gentleness crossed his expression.

"Aa, I understand."

He returned to sit next to me, staring resignedly ahead at everything, and nothing in particular.

_Heavy, was what I thought._

Listening to him breathe, I observed the mellow wisps of condensation drifting from his face. After a minute, Tezuka spoke.

"I'm leaving for England."

I reacted quickly.

"Saa, how wonderful. I've always wanted to visit London."

"… Do you mean that?" he asked quietly, composed eyes watching me intently.

"Mm," I smiled, nodding. "Don't worry, Tezuka. Playing on grass isn't as hard as they make it sound. You will adjust in no time."

The other boy produced a brief, lifeless smile on his lips. In the fleeting second that it had appeared, it was already gone. He infixed a steely gaze on the asphalt. "Is that so?"

"Aa, it is so."

Tezuka got up, burying his hands into his coat pockets. "Let's go home."

"Okay." I stood, folding my arms around the heavy paper bag.

"Would you like some prune juice?"

"… No thanks."

* * *

Tezuka stayed as we entered my section of the neighborhood, silently offering to walk me home. I repressed the hastened drumming against my stomach. Two more blocks and I can unwind.

Offered to attend the All England Club Tennis Academy in London, it was a ticket into the junior professional world for him. They asked that he visit the campus over vacation. Tezuka's family would be leaving first thing tomorrow.

We stopped in front of my house and exchanged farewells. I turned to open the gate.

"Fuji." In the dark, I could barely discern the tone in his voice.

"Meet with Sakujii-kouchou and Sasaki-sensei."

I only stared. Bingo.

* * *

Exactly forty-eight hours after I had initially received the offer, and I was, ironically, still in the same position. Pondering the idiosyncrasies of the future whilst partly lying, partly dangling off my bed. Only now with twice the depression and half the assuredness.

"_Meet with Sakujii-kouchou and Sasaki-sensei." _

It wasn't a question, or a demand. Tezuka had known all along what my reaction would probably be. Which was exactly what I was doing this very second. I sluggishly rolled to the side, peering at my abandoned laptop. Hyoutei's website glared on the screen.

A turn down like that changes the entire course of Hyoutei's championship career, but it was too predictable. You've opened my chances. It's almost as if you _want me_ to use your decline as leverage against the academy.

To the minimum, their tennis players have reached the quarter-finals or more in almost every major tournament they've participated it. Just how far will they bend for a Nationals-Title Seigaku player on their high school team? I'm almost tempted to find out, because whichever way you look at it, the outcome is likely to be very interesting.

I checked my inbox to find two e-mails, one from Oishi, the other from an encrypted sender. I clicked on Oishi's first, dated yesterday.

_Retired regulars, please be ready to meet after-school in the clubroom on January 2__nd__. We will discuss the agenda for an overnight trip later next month. A senior dinner will also be held by Kaidoh-buchou and our kouhai to honor-_

I skimmed the rest of the e-mail. The former vice captain went on to wish everyone a happy Christmas and good luck for the New Year.

I immediately knew who the sender of the second e-mail was. The tail of the English web address was from a hotel.

_There is an independent student exchange program every second trimester._

_We will be climbing the mountains together this winter._


	2. Chapter 2

**Lords of Aorangi Pavillion  
**_By Ovis_

Chapter I

_If you had accepted, we would've been unstoppable. You and I could've coexisted, and this hollow loneliness clawing my innards raw wouldn't be my largest issue day in and day out. On the morning you left, I sent a letter. "I will accept for the both of us," I penned in English, "I will see this experience through with my own eyes, and perhaps, in three years, tell you where this road would have led you."_

* * *

Tuning out the voices during homeroom, I watched as dust particles danced above my novel, illuminated by the sharp angle of the morning sun. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Oshitari sauntering towards me.

"Good morning, Fuji," he enunciated, Kansai accent thick with self-importance.

I smiled. "Hello."

"I discovered something interesting yesterday." Unwisely, he decided to take the unoccupied seat behind me. I could feel my weight repelling his close proximity as he leaned in, velvety voice inches from my right ear.

"You will be in the lower half of the draw today. Atobe is in your section."

Slowly, I put my book down, taking my time to slacken into the chair. "Saa, Oshitari, I've always wanted to know."

"What's that?"

"Does my hair smell nice from where you're sitting?"

* * *

Running a hand over the chain-linked fence, I stared down at Tokyo's National Tennis Academy grounds. The sun was setting fast, running a diamonded pattern across the hard-court surface.

_Now, what was wrong with this? _

I watched as several players rallied on the courts below, applauses from the sidelines and ball-racket impact reaching my ears. Turning to leave for home, I switched the heavy tennis bag from right to left. _Seems I have a problem letting go._

"Fuji Syusuke, is it?"

Sanada Genichirou stood facing me in a red and white uniform, bag slung over a shoulder and hands inside pockets. Sharp eyes drifted to the insignia on my chest. "…What are you doing here?"

His tone was direct, but the hostility was lacking. "Does your school prohibit visitors, Sanada-kun?"

The taller boy didn't miss a heartbeat. "You're in Hyoutei now, aren't you?" When I stayed silent, he lowered his voice. "I heard you're on some kind of mission to avenge your former captain."

I smiled. "Saa, news sure travels fast."

Sanada took a moment to study me up and down, as if carefully weighing his next words. I interjected then, cutting the flower at the bud. "I have no intention of challenging you."

"I defeated your captain." The statement was less provoking than it was out of confusion.

"And we defeated yours. One year ago."

Something changed instantly then in the former Rikkai Dai vice captain's body language. The boy looked past the fence and came to stand next to me; shoulders losing a tension I hadn't noticed was there before.

"Sorry." There was a long pause before he added, "Your win over Atobe has gotten a lot of players riled up here. Congratulations on making the team."

"I won't hold it against you," I smiled, ignoring the latter. Though I could sense his burning anticipation for a detailed match summary, he kept it to himself and instead asked, "So what would you like to know?"

I voiced my question.

"… That's all?"

"Aa. That's all."

Sanada considered his answer for a moment. Readjusting his tennis cap, he turned around. "Let's talk about this somewhere else."

* * *

Hyoutei is a school of professionals, was what I deduced. There is an elegant ease with which the students carry themselves here. And although it seems an eternally floating cloud of arrogance drifts whichever way I walk, there is strangely no deception in their manners. Save for perhaps Oshitari, who, as luck would have it, inhabits the same classroom as me, what you see is mostly all that's there. Because wearing everything in broad daylight is the surest way to garner everyone's attention.

"Regulars, line up."

Gathering in front of the coach's bench, I took my place beside my senpai, Atobe on my other side. Sasaki-sensei gracefully pulled out a small yellow paper from his breast pocket.

"This is the order for tomorrow's preliminary match against Hitobashi kotogatto. Singles one, Furukawa Jomei… Singles two, Ohashi Yoshihiro… Singles three, Ato-"

The third year regulars shifted. _The captain will play doubles._ It looks like they'll put me in Doubles two.

"-Doubles one," he continued, fixating a staid gaze at me, "Tamiya Akihito-buchou, Fuji Syusuke pair… Doubles-"

Or that. How interesting.

I felt several pairs of eyes on me, a hushed murmur around the courts. Every mind echoed one question: _Why such a risky move this early in the tournament? _Sasaki-sensei finished and briefed us on the meeting point and bus schedule. I listened with half a mind as Atobe's shadow stretched on a diagonal, distorting the ends of my shoes.

"You're dismissed."

The rows snaked apart, and immediately, the monkey king confronted me. "Fuji," he droned, voice dripping with superiority. "I'm looking forward to our rematch."

"Saa, Atobe. I don't want to embarrass you twice."

The taller boy snorted. I fell into step with him as we headed towards the locker room. Atobe leaned against my unit, officiously watching as I packed my belongings.

"For all your chicanery, I have this feeling you only work if a carrot is dangled in front of you. Am I right? If not for Tezuka, or whatever else you're planning to get out of this, what would it normally take for you to play me seriously?"

Hn.

"Oh, I think the sound of your voice will be quite enough." I turned to look him straight in the eyes. He smirked, unaffected.

"What a frightening expression! Seems I've hit the nail on the head," he averred, silent anger betraying the darkened triumph in his eyes. "You may think Tezuka as invincible, Fuji, but for all his talents and greatness, he failed his share as a captain. It'll take someone _like me _to draw it out of you. All of it."

I laughed hollowly.

Several upperclassmen averted their eyes from what they were doing, to the two of us.

"What is so bloody funny, eh?"

I smiled. "Please take care of me then."

* * *

Tamiya-senpai greeted me in the hallway en route to the music room. "How's my favorite kouhai, hm?"

For one reason or another, the captain had made his preference for me known off the courts. Unfortunately, it was also much to the chagrin of several underclassmen, all of whom had been around longer than me, worked harder than me, or played brilliant tennis. It hadn't been my intention to draw this much attention to myself, but things look to be more and more that way.

I will have to be careful.

Tamiya-senpai's nickname for himself was _bipolar_. It's a bit of a running gag between the third year regulars and his other friends. He is pleasant and approachable anywhere outside of tennis. As captain, however, he ruthlessly slave-drives the team, to the point my legs scream when I climb the stairs and Atobe grimaces when he sits down. His words are brutally direct, even cruel, but at the same time, he holds no personal grievances afterwards.

"I'll see you at tennis practice, senpai."

The sight of his back against the vaulted backdrop of the school was a kingly spectacle. His wild ashen hair went slightly down past his neck, normally tied when we were paired for tennis. Also a southpaw.

I smiled to myself. _I can't quite entertain the idea of playing with you._ _It just doesn't seem right._

* * *

There was a strong wind today. I stepped outside onto the grass and crossed down to the small courtyard. Tapping Jirou's auburn hair lightly, I took a seat across from him at the table. He stirred, groggily wiping the saliva off his chin.

I smiled. Like sleeping beauty.

"Ohayo, Fuji," he greeted with a yawn, beaming over his folded arms.

Our classes shared the same lunch hour, though Jirou spent most of it catnapping than anything else. I was content on recharging outside. Staying in a classroom all day with Oshitari's ego, trying to psychoanalyze my every move, was never a healthy thing.

"Is it time to go yet?" I shook my head, feeling a sudden vibration against my leg. My eyes flew to the entrance where two staff workers had their backs to us.

"Sorry, just a minute." I brought the screen under the table, reading the message and scanning it a second time.

_Meet me after practice. I have an answer to your question._

Ah, finally, the truth.

Jirou waited patiently, slowly swinging a leg side to side as he watched me. I put the phone away. "Na, Fuji, I'm kind of excited."

"Oh? Why's that?" I copied his body posture, sinking down to meet his eyes and resting both arms on the table.

"Intra-school rankings."

I smiled. Contrast to his slothful appearance, Jirou was just as, if not more, eager to start playing again, despite not having made the team or even assistant regulars. Hyoutei's system was strange in that it allowed recommended first years to participate. Age had no importance so long as one could secure the win for the school.

"I want to leave the ball chasing to some other poor first year, it's so boring."

"I'll cheer you on then."

"Ahh, sankyu."

The wind breathed life into the empty square, swirling bits of leaves around the asphalt.

"Saa, I wonder what will happen to our strange little team," I murmured slowly. "I was just getting used to having third years, a monkey, and a captain who plays_ doubles_ with his kouhai_._"

"Eh? Monkey?"

Jirou's eyes danced with amusement, head relaxing into his arms. I was grateful he tolerated my stabs at his former captain. I did try to behave myself… most of the time.

"Na, Fuji. Atobe will probably demand you two be in the same quarter of the draw again. He's been unusually quiet these last few days. It probably means he's got something tucked up his sleeve for you."

"Really, I hadn't noticed the quiet part."

The boy laughed, failing to stifle his delight. "Think what you want, Fuji, but…" Jirou sat up to rest a grinning face in his palm.

"Atobe likes you." He stated this simply, without any reservations.

...

The boy leaned forward. "Surprised? I'll let you in on something. He completely humiliated my classmate for saying something about _ore-sama's teammate_."

I quickly recovered. "Shall I give him a handkerchief for defending my honor then?"

"Ugh, see? This is exactly what I'm talking about. This," he pointed at me. "This thing you do with him," Jirou circled his hand in the air, now excited.

"Disagree?" I provided.

"Yea, I think he kind of enjoys it. No person has ever had enough guts or the brains to talk back to Atobe."

I laughed. I restrained myself from telling him you didn't need brains to talk to Atobe. Then again, perhaps I was the fool here, for quarreling with a primate.

"Tamiya-buchou favors you too. Why do you think you're not half-dead in a gutter somewhere? Genius," the boy prodded affectionately.

I smiled. I decided then that I liked Jirou. This would be a good friendship.

"It's not bad for us either. Though you definitely rank up there, Tamiya-buchou's had scarier rookies on his team. And it's always brought him to Nationals."

"I don't quite follow."

Jirou grinned. "Ah, you don't know. Senpai was once the captain of Rikkai Dai."

* * *

_Something is ironic in the world_,_ and it has to do with the fact that what you intend never comes out like you intend it._

I retraced the words over and over slowly with my pen, quoting the American photographer.

I tore out the page from my notebook, crumpling it. With a little more force than necessary, I threw it towards the fence. It bounced and fell short of the trash. I sat back into the bench, making no move to get up. Encasing my arms around a leg, I pressed my forehead into my knee, ignoring the burn of the sunset against my back.

Footsteps closed in.

"You shouldn't litter, Fuji." Sanada bent down to retrieve my crinkled paper, putting it in where it belonged.

"I don't like your school." The taller boy took a seat beside me, tennis bag landing with a dull thud at his feet.

"So you'll throw trash here, or do you have another reason?"

I fell silent, feeling slightly childish. I've had this feeling before somewhere, but I can't pinpoint it.And yet, it's not quite the same. Depression gnawed and did turns in my stomach.

_Tezuka… it's Tezuka isn't it?_

"Sorry, I don't feel very good today."

Sanada let it go at that, choosing not to reply. It was a strange friendship we had forged. The other boy was very straight; if it wasn't black to him, than it was obviously white. For that reason, or perhaps another, somewhere down the line my body had decided on its own to stop dressing up any actions around Sanada. It just wasn't necessary.

Of course, it irritated me that I had such little control. It was like trying to pull an army together, only to find that you had no men. I wondered sometimes if he thought me far stranger than I usually allowed. And though nothing harmful would come of it, talking to Sanada could sometimes be like kicking a stone wall. It was a losing situation.

A familiar one, because it described my relationship with Yuuta perfectly.

"Did something bad happen?" Sanada asked slowly, as if unsure of his own sudden and very rare display of thoughtfulness.

I looked up to meet his eyes. He stared back expectantly. I smiled, deciding not to prolong his discomfort. That said was enough for me.

"Iie, I feel better now."

Confusion spread across his features as he frowned, looking straight ahead. "Na, Sanada, did you eat yet?"

* * *

I furiously shook the chili bottle, squeezing all the remaining sauce into my bowl. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Sanada looked up from his noodles, trying hard to keep a straight-face.

"Which one of you did Tamiya-buchou favor in middle school?" I asked, stirring the contents around.

The taller boy furrowed his eyebrows, surprised. "Yukimura," he answered without hesitation.

"Ah… that explains a lot. It looks to be a small world after all." When I failed to elaborate, he decided against pursuing the topic.

The wind had changed. I had noticed early on that Sanada would tighten his mouth just a fraction at the mention of his former captain. He never talked about Yukimura's whereabouts, though the subject had come up on more than one occasion.

For once, I didn't push, choosing instead to indulge him in our tacit dance around it.

"Play a match with me, Fuji."

I kept my eyes on the bowl, watching pieces of fish scale float atop. The idea of declining entertained my initial reaction, but I quickly squashed the thought. Sanada waited patiently for my answer.

It was a while before I replied. "And if I win, you'll tell me your answer."

He shook his head. "I'll tell you regardless. I'm preparing for a junior tournament in Kooyong."

Ah, so I was a stepping stone to Australia. I didn't really take offense to it though.

What initially started as a dull throb in my stomach now pulsated harder and harder against my chest. It's as if… for some reason, I had already experienced this part of my life and already knew what the outcome would be.

"Na, Sanada."

"What?" the emperor inquired.

"Say hello to Tezuka for me."


End file.
